


Coffee

by Iconicbubs



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook Is a Tease, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Pining, Smut, Yoongi is standoffish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconicbubs/pseuds/Iconicbubs
Summary: Yoongi walks into the coffee shop, orders his drink, leaves feeling hot.





	1. I think I'm having a heart attack, when he looks at me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBoi/gifts).



> I thought this would be an interesting story that’s why I wrote it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a good story to write. A tatted Jungkook seems hootttt

 

Yoongi lazily walks into the coffee shop that just opened, he is tired......no tired is an understatement to label how exhausted he is. His black hair falls over his eyes but not too much, just thin strands of hair but besides that, his bangs weren't the problem. The problem was his dark circles, he's tired and his dark circles make that very obvious.

Yoongi walked onto the long line and waited to be next to order. His mind still stuck on the songs he stayed up all night trying to make. Staying late in his studio did a vast number on him....when was the last he ate? Or slept? Hell did he even drink water?

“ Next.” The word snapped Yoongi out of his trance as he immediately walks up.

“ Hi, Good morning how can I help you?” the same voice that called out to him. Slowly looking from the male’s tag to look at the person. His eyes widen a little, his heart fluttered a bit. The male standing in front of him has made Yoongi star struck. The hot guy has dark brown hair...mahogany is the best way to explain the hair color. He has a few piercings on his right ear, and one on his left. He also has one nose piercing on the right side. What really caught Yoongi’s attention; other than his attractive face was the tattoo on the side of his neck. The collar of the shirt covered majority of it however; Yoongi is still able to see some of it. It’s as if it made the male look hotter than before.

'Damn he’s so hot, like what the hell. Ughhh why am I thinking that right now? A guy like that it’s impossible for him to be single. He either has a girlfriend or boyfriend.'

Yoongi continues to stare at the hot barista in front of him, the barista too was staring at Yoongi. The way he looked at Yoongi sent chills down his spine, the dark eyes looked through Yoongi, uncovering all his secrets...leaving him exposed. Yoongi’s eyes wander down to his lips, those plush lips look so kissable, all Yoongi wants is to pull the guy into his arms and make out with him. His eyes wander back to the other guy’s eyes; however, the guy wasn’t looking at Yoongi’s eyes this time his eyes are on Yoongi’s lips, his heart flutter a bit. Their eyes meet again, his lips were moving....but Yoongi was lost in his dark orbs to pay attention. 

“ Um sir?” The voice called him back from his thoughts.

“ I’m sorry what?” Yoongi asked his eyes quickly scan up to the menu behind the barista.

“ I’ll take a large black ice coffee.” He says softly, he needs to wake up anyway,

“ Would you like milk and sugar?” His voice is lovely, Yoongi can listen to his voice all day. 

“ No.” Yoongi says quickly sounding rather harsh. Making the other male visibly flinch,

“ Oh okay.” The guy puts Yoongi’s order into the cash register. He sneaked a peak at Yoongi, their eyes met again, Yoongi suddenly felt his heart start to beat harder, quickly turning his head looking away from the other male.

“ Okay that will be four twenty.” The guy said his voice gravitated Yoongi's attention back to him, the other was smiling a bit, he has the most adorable set of teeth. 'He’s like a bunny, so adorable',

Yoongi digs into his pocket and hands the guy a five. Their hands touched, 

‘ Warm’ Yoongi shakes his head and pulls his hand away from the guy, his eyes look back at the name tag,

 _Jungkook_  it reads, the name easily rolls off the tongue. 

Biting his bottom lip Yoongi watched Jungkook put the money into the cash register, he stared at the tattoo on his right hand it is two roses, both very alluring. He studied the back of Jungkook’s hand. 

 

“ Would you like topping on your coffee? Whip cream?  Chocolate syrup? Carmel?" Again Yoongi is losing his train of thought, what is so good about this guy that he can't even answer a simple question? Yoongi blinked, staring at the doe brown eyed male, licking his pink bottom lip as he looks at Yoongi with the most anticipation that Yoongi has never seen.

" Is the whip cream sugar free?" Yoongi asked as he nibbles on his bottom lip awkwardly. Slightly taken back by Yoongi's question the barista stared at him. Breathing in slowly, 

" You know what never mind I'll just-"

" Yes we have sugar free whip cream, no one really ever asked.” Jungkook replied smiling at Yoongi. 

“ Okay then, I’ll take the sugar free whip cream.” 

* * *

 Jungkook sighed softly, once the cute customer left his shift ended.

‘ He has pretty eyes.’ He thought as he wipes down the counter. Once he was done with the counter he heads towards the tables and starts wiping the tables down as well. ‘ I wonder what college he goes too, I don’t think I ever seen him around..but then again College is huge.’ His thoughts going through his head faster than a stop watch. Removing his apron he clocked out still in a fantasy world with the cute customer in it. Walking out of the coffeeshop to the bus stop, he waited for the bus. Nibbling his bottom lip, he pondered a bit, 

‘ I wonder what Jimin Hyung and Tae Hyung are doing now.’ The bus came snapping him out of his thoughts, he rushed onto the bus, finding a seat he sat down, he was rather tired today and all he wanted to do is sleep.......so he did. 

“ Hey kid, you’re the last one.” Jungkook’s eyes snap open as he looks around, he was really the only one left of the bus, 

“ Ahh fuck.” He mumbles before standing up,

” Excuse me, Sir is there anyway you can stop at Seoul?” He asked praying the bus driver would say yes, 

“ I’ll drop you there but you’re gonna have to walk the rest of the way kid.” 

“ Thank you so much.” Jungkook let’s out a relieved sigh as he sits back down, watching the cars and pedestrians through the window. Finally the bus drops him off in Seoul, he thanked the man before he starts jogging to his shared apartment. His roommate is Jimin, and usually their friend Taehyung would always stop by to hangout with them. Once he made it to his apartment he inhaled tons of air, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He pulls the key to his apartment out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

“ Jimin Hyung, I’m back!” Suddenly he heard footsteps, before he could react Taehyung jumped onto him causing him to fall over, 

” KOOKIE!!” Taehyung yelled,

” Ah! Tae!” He gasped Tae knocked the wind out of him, 

“ Glad your back Kookie but why so late?” Jimin’s voice is now present in the room, Tae let go of Jungkook and stood up, reaching out a hand to let Jungkook grab.

“ Ugh I fell asleep on the bus Hyung.” He says as he takes Tae’s hand. Once he is up he smiled at Jimin. 

“ It’s hot in here.” He pouts  as he proceeds to remove his shirt, he felt hot and sweaty. Jimin whistled,

” Oooo~ What a sexy boy.” Taehyung teased the younger. Jungkook blushed, 

“ I like your tattoos, it makes you look hotter than you already are.” Jimin said, Jungkook smiled, Jimin and Taehyung are the type of best friends who would hype you up and make you feel better if you are having a bad day. Jungkook flexed his muscles, 

“ Oh shit! He’s flexing on us, damn look at the body.” Taehyung gasped, Jungkook rolled his eyes,

” I love the tattoos on you though, I’m digging the sleeve on your left shoulder, I mean the whole wolf in the dead forest is super hot.” Jimin smiled,  Jungkook grinned. 

“ Thank you Hyung, I like it too, that’s why I got it...it means something to me.” He says softly smirking,

” Brat wipe that smirk off your face.” Jimin said slapping Jungkook’s arm playfully, 

“ Tell us about your day Kookie.” Tae says as he pokes Jungkook trying to find his ticklish spots, 

“ Yeah tell us.” Jimin pitches in, Jungkook tries his best not to laugh, 

“ Hyungsss stooppppp.” He says breathlessly 

“ Tell ussss.” Tae and Jimin say in unison

“ Alright guys, I’ll tell you but I have to go shower, after my shower” He said

” Yeah you stink!” Taehyung laughed,

” Hyuunngggg.”

“ Whhhaat I’m not wrong.” Tae laughs as Jungkook leaves to go take a shower.

Jungkook slipped into the bathroom and removed his pants and underwear, stepping into the tub he turned on the water, shivering as the cool water kissed his skin.

“ Finally.” He mumbles as the warm water washes away his goosebumps, reaching over for the bottle of soap, he squirts some into his hand before putting the bottle down. He starts scrubbing his body clean,ridding his body of the dirt and sweat. As the water washes the soap away he grabbed the shampoo bottle and  pours a fair amount of shampoo into his hand. Digging his fingers into his hair as he washes his hair, the mint smelling shampoo fills the air with its scent. Jungkook washes his hair with the shampoo for the third time before deeming his hair is clean. Rinsing his hair and body before he stepped out. He carefully grabbed a towel and dried his body. Wrapping the wet towel around his waist, he steps out of the bathroom and slips into his room. Hunting for clothes, he put deodorant on his armpits, and slipped on his black boxers. Grabbing a white sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black shorts. He officially is done getting dress.  

       

 

Jungkook walked out of his room into the living room to only spot Taehyung and Jimin cuddling one another,

” Aren’t you guys cute.” He snorts which earned him a pillow to the face by Jimin,

” Kookie tell us about your day, you said you’ll tell us when your done showering.” Tae said changing the subject, 

“ We’re ordering pizza loser want some?” Jimin asked, 

“ Hmm pizza sounds good and I met a cute customer today.” Jungkook says plopping down on the couch with them, he grabbed the pizza menu off the coffee table, scanning the menu, 

“ Wait did I hear right? Did you say you met a cute customer?” Jimin asked,

” Hm, he’s cute, he has black hair and pretty cat like eyes, his lips are pink and look soft. He’s smaller than me, he’s really cute. His voice doesn’t match his face though. Today he asked for sugar free whip cream and he got so embarrassed.” Jungkook smiles as he speaks, Tae and Jimin look at one another in shock,

” Wow...Kookie never talks about anyone like that..” Tae whispered to Jimin.....keyword ’Whispered’ even though Jungkook can hear him, 

“ I know right did you see the twinkle in his eyes?” Jimin whispered back,

” I can hear you guys.” Jungkook says before throwing a pillow at the two males, 

“ What’s his name?” Jimin asked, 

“ I don’t know.” 

“ How do you not know?! I thought your job when you take orders is to ask for a name?” Taehyung says dramatically, Jungkook rolled his eyes,

” Hyung this coffeeshop isn’t Starbucks.” 

“ Don’t listen to him Tae, Jungkook was just too chicken to ask for a name. I bet you he was sweating like crazy.” Jimin teased,

” Yeah probably stammering too.” Taehyung adds laughing, 

“ You know what screw you two, and just to prove you guys wrong, I’ll get his name...and his number!” Jungkook says boldly 

“ Yeah right.” Tae says

” Impossible.” Jimin chimes in, 

“ Hey just because, I think I’m having a heart attack when he looks at me, doesn’t mean I can’t get his name and number.” Jungkook says his cheeks slightly pink,

” Awww our Kookie is growing up, I wanna see the guy who is making Kookie like this.” Jimin coos 

“ Hey how about we visit Kookie at work!” Tae exclaimed, 

“ How about we don’t visit Kookie at work?” Jungkook says deadpan, 

“ Oooohh we are soooo visiting.” Jimin smirked,

it was at this moment Jungkook wanted to fall through the couch and never resurface. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it~


	2. The rain is cold

Jungkook nibbled his bottom lip nervously as a cold gust of wind blows into the Coffee Shop,

 

 _‘Maybe_ _he_ _will_ come _today_.’ He thought as he continues to brew fresh coffee, soft music plays as he hums softly to it. The door bell chimes as bustling customers came in....or so he thought. 

 

“ Good morning how may I help you?” Jungkook asked with his back facing the customer before turning around gasping a bit realizing it was just Jimin Hyung and Taehyung   Hyung. Sighing slightly he rolled his eyes,

 

” What do you goons want?” He asked sounding rather annoyed when he saw them, Scofting Jimin fake glares at Jungkook,

 

“ Is that how you talk to Adults kiddo?” He asked

 

“ Yeah we are your Hyungs.” Taehyung chimes in. Rolling his eyes Jungkook grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar,

 

” Here want a cookie?” Smirking when he saw Jimin gasp as Taehyung grabbed the cookie, 

 

“ Taeeee you weren’t supposed to take it, we are the adults here not him.” Jimin pouts as he runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“ Let me get a hot coco, it’s freezing out there.” Jimin says pouting towards the front door; there was a sudden rain pour and thunder clap as the wind howls. Jungkook shrugged, 

 

“ Yugyeom should be coming in soon, and so will Mark Hyung and Jackson Hyung, sooo I won’t be alone in here.” Jungkook smiles as he puts in Jimin’s order. Taehyung order a hot mocha latte with peppermint on top. Watching them go sit down together, Jungkook knew they were just waiting to see the cute customer He mentioned.

 

* * *

 

_ Jungkook _

 

Nibbling on my bottom lip once again, glancing at the front door. Taehyung Hyung and Jimin were chatting about God knows what at the moment. My heart raced as my palms felt sweaty, luckily the door bell chimes and the cool air hits me as I look to see who it was. It was just Yugyeom, well....it was Yugyeom with Mark Hyung on his back.... Mark Hyung was holding an umbrella over their heads to avoid the rain pour.

 

” Ah, Yugyeom! Mark Hyung! Good morning.” He smiled widely, Mark waved as Yugyeom gently placed Mark down. Shaking the umbrella a bit Mark took it with him to the glass window to place it on the hook.

 

“ Good morning Jungkook.” Mark smiled as he walks towards the employee’s room,

 

“ Hi Hyung, I’m glad you made it here safely, it’s terrible outside.” I said as I finish making Jimin’s hot chocolate, carefully bringing both Taehyung’s and Jimin’s drink with me.

 

“ Here.” Gently placing both drinks down, Jimin smirked before taking a sip,

 

“ This is delicious.” He says as I quickly hurried back to my spot,

 

“ Okay you guys got your hot drinks now please for the love of Mary, leave!” rubbing my hands together I glared at the two who simply laughed at me,

 

“ No way Kookie, you said there was a cute customer, so We will STAY until we get to meet him.” Taehyung said,

 

“ Yeah you brat, watch yourself, your manners are terrible.” Jimin snapped jokingly, nervously I bowed continuously,

 

“ I’m sorry..”

 

“ Sorry whommmm???” Taehyung added

 

“ I’m sorry hyyyyyuuunngggsss.” I mumbled back, after the annoying scolding I got from both Taehyung and Jimin, more so Jimin rather than Taehyung.. I went back to tidying up the place, the doorbell chimes as a customer came in,

“ Good morning, how may I help you?” I said softly turning around to face the customer.. it was a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes,

“ Hello, It’s so cold outside, I would like pumpkin flavored latte please with extra cream and four cubes of sugar, I need the energy. I want a large cup too.” The girl said quickly, nodding my head I took her order, and she paid. I finished up her drink, smiling warmly I handed her cup to her.

 

“ Here you go, one large pumpkin flavored latte, with extra cream and four cubes of sugar... Have a nice day”

“ Thanks!”

Sighing softly, I went back to nibbling my bottom lip,

“ maybe he’s not coming today.” I mumbled before jumping up when the front door swung opened... there he was..the cute customer. He was drenched in water and had a huge frown on his face. His cheeks and nose red from the cold, hair soaked, and his eyes, under his eyes were dark circles but there was concealer dripping down his cheeks.... he probably was trying to hide them He was shivering as he stared at me, he’s so cute even though he looks like he’s been through hell. I quickly moved away from the counter and towards him.

“ U-um-“ I tried to speak up but he cut me off,

“ I would like a hot coffee black no sugar.. c-can I get a small strawberry cake.” His raspy voice pulled me out of my trance, his bottom lip quivered, his teeth were chattering as he trembled but tried to act as if he wasn’t cold. Humming softly I rushed back to the counter and put his order in, he carefully walked towards the counter as I told him the price. He didn’t look at me anymore, fumbling to get his money out he looked at me for a brief second before he shivered. Moving over to the side he waited for his order; nervously I told Yugyeom what to do as I rushed to the back to get a warm towel to wrap the other in. Once I found a big red towel I left the employee room. Biting my bottom lip without thinking I wrapped the small pale male in it, keeping him close to my chest to add more heat. He was really cold; he muttered a silent thank you. Looking down at him I took notice of his flushed cheeks against his pale skin, his bangs are thin and I could see his eyes, his dark beautiful cat like eyes. He wasn’t looking at me though instead he stared straight at my shirt,

“ S-Sorry for getting your workshirt wet.” He mumbled before looking up at me. Feeling a sudden flutter against my chest I tried my best to not squeal at how cute he looked.

“ N-no it’s okay, I’m sorry for randomly hugging you, I.. I just thought you needed more heat that’s all.” I said quickly. I’m pretty sure my fast talking made him dizzy, but surprisingly he didn’t say anything else only humming before snuggling into my chest, he pulled away once his order was ready. I expected him to leave but then again, he didn’t have an umbrella and he was still wet.

 

‘ _Damn_. _At_ _a_ _time_ _like_ _this_ _I_ _didn’t_ _have_ _spare_ _clothes_ _in_ _my_ _locker_.’

 

I watched him walk over to a table and sit down with the towel hugging his upper body, as he wraps his fingers around the hot cup of coffee, he looked as if he was in a trance before he took a sip of his drink. Placing the cup down he reached for the piece of cake, once the fork reached his mouth a big smile replaced his frown.

 

 _‘_ _He’s so cute.’_

__

Wait _..._ Glancing over towards Jimin Hyung and Tae’s table, I watched them smirk at me, make kissy faces while pointing towards the cute customer.  Blushing heavily I tried to ignore them. Suddenly my phone dings, looking down I stared at the message sent from Jimin Hyung, 

FROM: Shortie 

 **Soooo** **this** **is** **the** **cute** **customer** **hmmmm ;)????**

Thenanothermessagewassent

**I thought you were gonna get his name and # \\( >_~)/  \\(•_•)/**

‘ _Fuck_ ’ 

I am totally fucked. 

 


End file.
